


Secrets

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Bottom (UK)
Genre: Backstory, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Male Protagonist, Secrets, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: Richie has a secret about his past that he has kept from Eddie for some time now,Richie always has a shirt on when he sees Eddie, he doesn't like Eddie seeing him without something covering his chest because it would reveal his secret after an afternoon Bath goes wrong, Eddie finds out.
Relationships: Edward "Eddie" Elizabeth Hitler/Richard "Richie" Richard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was the afternoon in Hammersmith, London

Eddie was watching television while helping himself to all the booze and food he could acquire, while Richie was having a bath.

Richie laid in the tub, feeling quite cheerful while he scrubbed himself down with the soap and sponge,

He sang some old songs to himself, Marilyn Monroe’s I wanna be loved by you and Crocodile Rock by Elton John

Eddie found Richie’s singing ear-screechingly terrible, thankfully the television volume was louder than Richie was so Eddie was able to stay focused on his Emmerdale repeats

Richie continued singing but then he got back to scrubbing and soaking in the bathtub.

Richie sat in the tub as he looked up at the drab salmon coloured wallpaper, bubbles popping and appearing in the water and the reflection of himself in the glass


	2. Chapter 2

Richie was deep in thought again, about something about a secret he had, he looked down at his abs, he was always told he looked a bit flabby, he didn’t look like any of the hot movie stars that’s for sure.

He was thinking about the time he went to Doctor O’ Grady to get a small procedure, instead of when he was trying to date that Moldavian dutchess, he ended up having an issue with his kidney and bladder, he eventually got it fixed but that ruined his chance to finally *get* with someone, Eddie ended up taking her instead without him knowing and when he found out about Richie’s organ enhancement procedure he thought it was for some other reason.

Richie had been living with Eddie for 28 years now and yet for all those years he and Eddie never discussed this secret of his, Eddie did know that Richie owned a few bras but he didn’t think much of it, he just continued splashing about...until he focused more on his reflection.

His figure was alright despite Eddie’s occasional comments about him being a “fat git”, his abs didn’t look the way he wanted them to though, he wished they looked more like Eddie’s but they didn’t they just looked like tits, tits that would belong to a lady...Richie and Eddie did briefly mention nipples during the time they were stuck on the fairground ride and that was when he yelped out that he didn’t like Eddie seeing him shirtless because he’d see his nipples, Eddie thought that was Richie simply being embarrassed at his best matey looking at his nipples, but it was more than that...

  
  


Richie wasn’t always Richie, Richie was once...Regina, would occasionally visit their aunt’s house often as they were quite well off, her dad was retired and her mum was too busy making sandwiches for the local conservative party, Regina didn’t really feel like herself, she didn’t like being a woman, she wanted to be a man, she knew she couldn’t tell her mum or dad so she asked her sister Gracie about how she was feeling, she then learned of  gender identity disorder, she eventually got on testosterone which worked, her voice dropped quite a bit and her anatomy started to look more like how she wanted it to, Regina changed her name to Richie and moved in 1991 to live in a flat as he didn’t want to be living with his parents anymore, he then met Eddie.

  
  


Eddie was a nice chap, yeah sometimes he’d get a bit too drunk and Richie would sometimes have to take him to bed and lecture him as if he was Eddie’s parent, using words like “young man” when in a bad mood, sometimes he and Eddie would fight...a lot but they’d usually make up in the end, sometimes they’d tease each other when Richie was around Eddie they were men, they were the Hammersmith Hardmen, Eddie would refer to him as a man and when they first met Eddie knew Richie was a bloke, but he didn’t know about Richie’s life before that.

Richie hated Eddie seeing him in the nude, Richie hated doctor’s appointments but went to them anyway, Richie always tried his hardest to present as and be a man, but he was still quite unhappy with his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie watched the credits of Emmerdale go by as he wondered why his pal wasn’t done with his bath,

Eddie yelled “RICHIE!” “you done yet? it can’t take that long for you to have a bath”

Richie yelled as he dried himself with the towel “In a minute Eddie, I’m almost finished”

Richie scrambled around the hallway until he got to his bedroom, he put on some jeans and shoes, but Eddie was done waiting as he peeped in he could see Richie about to put on his usual white van Heusen shirt when his eyes turned away from the window and onto Eddie standing near the doorway, 

Richie shivered for a while before he could think of something to say, Eddie could see his flabby chest and nipples, Richie began to yell “HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?”

Eddie shrugged “the door”

Richie started to get in one of his anxious states again, “No, I mean Why are you here?”

He was about to give an answer until Richie yelled, “GET OUT!”

Eddie looked surprised as Richie picked up one of his books and hit Eddie over the head with it

Eddie dashed back into the lounge, that was his first time seeing Richie’s chest, he cleaned his glasses while he processed what had just happened, he couldn’t understand why Richie was so enraged at him seeing his chest.

Richie grumbled while he put on his shirt and did his tie, 

“THE NOSEY BASTARD” he yelled to himself 

walking back into the lounge arms-crossed

He sat down on the sofa, he didn’t speak to Eddie, who was sitting next to him

Eddie tried to apologise, even though he wasn’t really known for giving them, 

“Hey, Richie my best old pal and matey, I’m sorry for seeing your nipples, I invaded your privacy and I’m sorry”

Richie still didn’t say anything

Eddie looked away “Maybe a glass of Sherry would cheer you up?”

He went over to the kitchen and prepared a quick glass for him,

Richie took a sip but he was still unhappy

Eddie still didn't know why Richie was so unhappy with Eddie looking at his chest

"I was being impatient, now my best pal and matey, what's got you so miserable?"

Richie looked away before addressing him again "Eddie, I am about to tell you something that I've kept secret from you for some time now"

Eddie shrugged "What secret, you tell me everything, even the false things like about you being in the Falklands war when really you just looked after the ponies"

Richie sounded serious "Now, Eddie this isn't one of those secrets, this secret is true and I would like you to keep it that way once I tell you"

Eddie yelled in his gravelly voice "Then WHAT IS THIS SECRET?"

Richie mumbled in a calmer sounding voice "the secret is.......I used to be a woman"

Eddie dropped his jaw, "have I been drinking too much again, is this a dream? when what and how? would you be a woman"

Richie tried to explain "This isn't a dream, The thing is Eddie, is that I used to be a woman, I used to be called Regina but I wanted to be a man instead, my therapist told me I had this thing called Gender Identity Disorder, my family didn't understand it but my sister and auntie did so my aunt Mabel allowed me to live in this flat, I was given some testosterone to take and I eventually met you, but you didn't know, you haven't known until now, you've always just seen me as "one of the blokes" and I want you to keep it that way, I know my chest is very flabby, which is why I use those bras, so I can bind my chest, I know I'm a fat git but I'm trying my best, I always try my best to present as a man, I can't afford top surgery because of our current living situation so that's why I bind and keep my chest so well hidden, I didn't know how to explain it to you, as you've known me as a bloke for the longest time, I hope you can somewhat understand what I mean?"

Eddie asked, "Is that why when we were in that identity parade you grinned at the idea of a sex change operation?"

Richie nodded and scratched his chin,

Eddie looked at him "I see, well your still the same Richie I know and live with, even if you used to be a bird, when I met you, you were a man and you still are, for someone who used to be a bird, you pass as a man quite well, Richie"

Richie gave Eddie a small hug, although it would be rare for these two to have a cuddle,

Eddie continued "your chest isn't that flabby, a lot of men have flabby chests, that doesn't change anything, you are still my matey"

Richie smiled back at him "Thank you, Eddie, your the best mate a guy could ask for,"

The two men smiled at each other, as Richie gulped the rest of his sherry while he said "I love you, Eddie"

Eddie grinned "If you loved me, you'd get me what I need"

Richie knew what Eddie meant, he went over to the kitchen to get some Malibu gin, "coming right up, Darling"

Richie arrived back with a cup of Malibu Gin, Eddie sighed cheerfully "Thank you Petal"

they clinked their two drink glasses together lovingly, saying together "The Hammersmith Hardmen"

Getting completely wasted, but they didn't fight they just cuddled on the sofa while watching tv, it made for a very relaxing night.


End file.
